


Bernstein's Reverse Dictionary

by yonderdarling



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderdarling/pseuds/yonderdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 drabbles about Sherlock, Joan, Kitty and Elementary. Set at various points throughout the show's run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bernstein's Reverse Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Bernstein's Reverse Dictionary is a mid-1970s book that I was given by a library because it was never used after the advent of the internet. Basically, instead of looking up a word you wish to define in the dictionary, the dictionary is designed to help you find a word you've forgotten but remember the definition for. The definitions are in alphabetical order, followed by the word that they define. It's always seemed a book that Sherlock would probably own somewhere to me, and so for warm-up writing practise, I started using it. Enjoy!

**A - Alikeness of a trait, characteristic or viewpoint (Common Denominator), p. 6**

Once the surface had been scratched, similarities were clear between Watson and Kitty despite their other myriad differences. The traumas they had shared at the hands of men were the obvious connection - Sherlock only hoped that Kitty, wherever she was, would one day be able to look back on her past with the same coolness and strength that Watson did. 

 

**B - Breeches loose above the knees, tight below (Jodphurs), p.21**

Sherlock didn't know how the tattered photo, surviving nostalgic ephemera from his youth, had made its way to New York from his storage facilities in London.

"Very…proper," Watson had said upon discovering it, keeping an admirably straight face. "I like the cravat. Goes with the… are they - are they _jodphurs_?"

In revenge, a week later Joan found her freshman yearbook photo duct-taped crookedly to the fridge, braces, braids and all.

 

**C - Cave Man (Troglodyte), p. 26**

"If it's my fault that the NYPD, with the exceptions of the Captain and Bell, are all loutish, mouth-breathing cave-dwellers, then I present myself for my punishment. I'd prefer it if you make it a corporal one."

 

**D - Deceitfulness, trickery, rascality (Knavery), p. 43**

Hands balled in pockets against the chill of Coventry, Sherlock watched as the Duke was lead away in handcuffs. He turned to Wagner, his latest handler from Mi6, wearing her characteristic grey trenchcoat and frown.

"Who knew a member of the gentry could be capable of such knavery," he said, peering at her face. "Knavery, Wagner."

Not a twitch. Impressive.

 

**E - Established rule or principle (Canon), p. 58**

Joan and Sherlock stared at the suspect through the two-way mirror.

"I swear, Captain Gregson, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound!"

Sherlock gasped - Joan turned to him. He met her quizzical look with a surprising smile on his face.

"You're going to make me ask what this is about, aren't you?" 

"Not a clue. But I've just got a feeling this has been coming for a while."

 

**F - Finger beside the little finger (Ring Finger) p. 65**

Though he had been keeping tabs on Watson while he and Kitty were in London, and he was well acquainted with the changes in her personal life - Sherlock's heart still sank when he saw Watson in person - and the band on her finger for the first time.

 

**G - Great work, masterpiece (Magnum Opus), p. 76**

The clicking of Watson's keyboard grew louder and steadier, like rain hitting a tin roof, and slowly lulled Sherlock into a stupor. _Typing, almost as good as bees_ , he noted. As such, he was roused from his languor when his partner paused. 

"Problem with your prose, Watson?" he asked lazily, still staring at the ceiling. 

Watson looked up, the screen's light reflecting off her glasses. "Reminiscing, actually," she said. 

"All great works take time."

 

**H - Hawaiian feast with entertainment (Luau), p. 79**

Sherlock was watching Lilo & Stitch, which he would later realise to be a bad film choice, along with three other films and two news broadcasts.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii?" he asked Watson.

"Yeah," said Joan, flipping through a cold case file and ignoring the cacophony of sounds from the televisions - she'd last about two more minutes, Sherlock decided, before requesting he cut it the hell out. "I've got distant relatives there, used to be pineapple magnates. Actually, in the '20s one of my great-great aunts was arrested for murdering her partner in Chicago."

"Was she guilty?"

"Oh yeah. But it was Chicago, and she was rich, so she got off."

 

**I - Incised carving (Intaglio), p. 87**

Kitty's fingers ran over the chalk lines someone had scrawled over and into the incisions of the intaglio, a slow smile growing over her face. 

"What do you think it is?" Sherlock asked.

"It's Korean-based, isn't it?" she said. "It's something in code."

Sherlock nodded, bringing out his phone. "Time to call one of my associates."

 

**J - Jew's Dispersion (Diaspora), p. 94**

"Of course today diaspora is not tied to any particular race, religious group or nationality," said Miss Hudson. "The Armenian diaspora, or _spyurk_ , or they used to say _gaghut_ , from a Hebrew root, for example, is spread through Europe, the Middle East, America and Australia. That's a notable example. Or, of course, the Irish diasporas, the Bosnian diaspora after the events of the 1980s and 1990s-"

"But originally, it was tied to Jewish dispersion?" pressed Joan.

"Though the word diaspora comes from Greek roots, yes," she said. 

Joan turned to Sherlock. "We might have finally cracked this cold case," she said, and he nodded.

 

**K - Knowledge that is superficial (Sciolism), p. 96**

"Knowledge of the strike zone rules are sciatic, Watson," the woman herself mimicked in a poor impression of his accent. "Attic theory! It's not a useful fact!"

Sherlock watched the murderer as he was placed into the police car. 

"I stand by my original assessment," he said, hands balled in pockets and shoulders slumped. "What are the chances that knowledge of baseball would come in handy in catching a killer?"

"In America? In New York?"

"Regardless, your accent is still _atrocious_."

  

**L - Lobster Liver, considered a delicacy (Tomalley), p. 102**

"Mycroft! You can't be back in New York - everyone thinks you're dead!"

"And some of us liked pretending you were."

"I'll get to that - but can we please discuss it over the seafood platter I've prepared?"

 

**M - Marriage between unequals in which titles/estates are not passed onto the inferior partner (Morganatic), p. 106**

Sherlock pursed his lips. "I loathe the class systems of my own home nation, but I am more disturbed to find a priggish morganist here in the heart of New York. New Jersey, perhaps all this would be understandable - except for when you murdered your daughter-in-law. But here? Tell me, were you born in 1860 or did you travel here through time?"

 

**N - Neckline cut low in a dress (Decolletage), p. 116**

"You look like parents on the night of my debut," said Kitty, fiddling with the skirt of her dress. Sherlock beamed at her proudly, while Joan was more subdued.

"Now are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked.

"Anything to get those kidnapped children back home safe," Kitty replied. "Not sure about the neckline though, it's a bit low. Not my usual style. Ever."

 

**O - Outmoded, old fashioned, out of step with the times (Antediluvian), p. 123**

The Holmes family was very modern in many ways but his father's views on Sherlock's chosen career were so antediluvian they were practically Victorian.

 

**P - Pale, colourless (Pallid), p. 124**

Stumbling through the dimly lit hallway, Sherlock found the door and pushed his way into the grimy men's toilets. He sighed with relief to see they were empty, pulled the last clean syringe he had from his pocket and removed his jacket. Briefly he caught a glimpse of his thin, pallid reflection in the spotty mirror, yet even the black circles under his eyes, his running nose and scabby, stubbly face did not give him pause. He rolled up his shirtsleeve and steadied his shaking hands. 

 

  **Q - Quickly, or suddenly in music (Subito), p. 139**

Sherlock's phone rang out with the theme from Jaws - his chosen ringtone for Mycroft - and his violin playing increased dramatically in tempo and volume, his mouth twisting into a scowl. With a sigh, Joan took her own phone from her pocket and waited for Mycroft to contact her next. 

 

  **R - Rare person or thing (Rara Avis), p. 142**

"Please stop comparing me to what's probably going to end up being some strange poisonous flower or a carnivorous bird with weird mating habits from a near-extinct species, Sherlock."

"Actually, a rara avis is not a bird, it's-"

"A simple thank-you is sufficient."

 

(Joan later went home and looked up the definition. The next morning she willingly accompanied Sherlock on a pilgrimage to a lecture on rarer forms of plumbing pipe in 1970s America.)

 

  **S - Spoken error/thought to disclose a person's true thinking (Freudian slip), p. 165**

He knocked, to his credit, and let himself in after Watson had ascertained who he was and shouted, "come in!"

Sherlock was greeted by Watson's bare legs as she stood atop her kitchen counter, screwing in a lightbulb. He took a moment.

"I've been thinking," he said slowly. "That we should attempt to get in touch with your biological father."

Watson finished with the bulb and climbed off the bench carefully, holding the burnt out one in her fingertips. She gave him an odd look. "What made you think of that?"

 

  **T - Tomato juice mixed with vodka as a cocktail (Bloody Mary), p. 178**

"Virgin Bloody Mary," said Sherlock. He saw the bartender's expression. "Just bring me my damn tomato juice and celery." He hated bar stakeouts.

 

  **U - Unsuccessfully conclude a project (Abort), p. 186**

"She said she loved me," he said, unable to elaborate and knowing Watson would understand.

She nodded, resuming her caretaker role as naturally as breathing. Or was this just another element of their friendship? Partnership? He couldn't focus. 

"Why are you upset? You didn't get to say it back - Sherlock. She knew. She knows."

He nodded, looking at his hands. "I don't know if I'd be able to." He finally managed to look up at Watson. "I don't even know if I could say it to you."

 

  **V - Vision defect/Temporary loss caused by oxygen deficiency, especially seen in pilots (Grayout), p. 190**

Unable to reach his pocket knife or the ankle-holstered blade he'd strapped on three days previously in preparation, Sherlock turned his attention to attempting to free his bound thumbs. Against the blackness around him, bright lights sparked in the corners of his vision. He blinked them away; a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. This was no time to panic - there were at least six hours of oxygen in this box, and that left Watson with three hours to find him. Panicking would induce hyperventilation, hyperventilation would waste air. Calm. The sparks began to appear again, his vision greyed. _Calm_.

 

  **W - Without worry, carefree (Sans Souci), p. 198**

In his early days as a detective he'd worn t-shirts and corduroy or cargo pants; practical and hard-wearing and multiple pockets. It was cheaper than the suits and crisp shirts that the Holmes family saw as appropriate attire. Sherlock also felt that it gave him an air of the carefree and casual that he longed to construct around him after years spent in stiff boarding-school uniforms. The day he had found a corpse wearing the same H&M Sans Souci t-shirt as him had been the day his wardrobe had begun to change.

 

  **X - (There was no X) - X-Ray**

Sherlock frowned at the x-rays of Joan's arm, then at Joan herself.

"Bone bruising," he said, lip twisting.

She shrugged, trying for nonchalance and almost making it. "I'm sure Kitty's ministrations are giving him more pain than this."

 

  **Y - Yielding readily in an emotional way (Susceptible), p. 200**

After Irene he'd promised himself he would never again be so susceptible to base emotions like love and trust and kinship. After Moriarty, Joan showed him he could be susceptible, and vulnerable, without being wounded for his troubles. After Kitty, well, she was proof it wasn't a one-off experience. 

 

  **Z - Zeal that is extravagant/frenzied (Fanaticism), p. 201**

"The game, Watson," he said, eyes alight and blood buzzing, "Is afoot."

Regardless, she made him wait with a glass of water while she found her coat, gloves and hat. 

 

 


End file.
